


So this is Christmas.

by elgrantaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Combeferre, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Cosette is the biggest shipper ever, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Pining Enjolras, Smitten Enjolras, singing amis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until now, Enjolras hasn't appreciated much Christmas or winter season. Thanks to the developing events that are happening between Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire, this may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laugh the clouds away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Enjolras and Grantaire are canon and it's a sin not to ship them. But these two are so pefect anf fluffy thatI can't avoid making them my second favourite ship. And writing a Christmas-y thing is the only thing I can do for them.  
> English is not my first language, forgive my grammar-ortographics mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language!

December had just started and Enjolras wasn't amused.

“Not that he is exactly a box of cheerfulness and warm kittens” told Courfeyrac to Combeferre when he explained the cold aura that had been following Enjolras since the month started.

After a meeting at the Musain, Combeferre, due to his worried nature, talked about his concern to the guys closest to Enjolras, apart of Courfeyrac: Feuilly and Grantaire. The chief adored the first and the second adored the leader.

“He might be worried about the lack of visits of his blog”.

“Don't joke about it, _R_. That troubles him but he have had the blog for several months now and his attitude was normal... until now” said the philosopher.

“Then what, 'Ferre? You are his flatmate and his best friend. I really appreciate him but I don't know a lot about his personal life since I just get to see him on meetings because of my jobs”.

“Enjolras hasn't got a personal life! Nor that I do either. He always leaves the appartment at the same times as always and does the university stuff”.

“Then why don't you inquire him?” asked Grantaire, taking a puff of his cigar.

“Yeah. Anyway, I am a bit late for my job. See you” dismissed the ginger.

Grantaire left to his place also, leaving _the guide_ thoughtful next to the bus stop. He didn't have a car or a motorbike because they polluted and because riding buses contributed to the comunal economy. Also, the amis opined that none would dare to disturb the peace of a bus ride when watching Combeferre reading or simply looking at him, as he was quiet an imposing, though not as much as Bahorel.

'Ferre offered his sit to a kid who rode on the bus and stood up, holding on to a bar. He looked out the window and noticed it was snowing and they were the first flakes of winter. He thought Jehan would be watching them too, as he loved snow and winter in general. Of one thing he was sure: Enjolras wouldn't; he would be writing or reading the newspaper or anything that, in Marius's opinion, wasn't proper for such a blissful season. Marius enjoyed Christmas the most but maybe he would spend this year's next to her fiancée, Cosette, whom he had introduced to the group last summer. Everyone thought they were the cutest couple on earth and Combeferre agreed. Everybody could see them holding hands, blushing when the other complimented him or her, pecking and staring with bright eyes. Was he jealous? Definetely. None could tell if Combeferre was interested in anything apart of books but it didn't hurt him, he pretended to be a bookworm so natural lovers like Courfeyrac or Musichettawouldn't bother him with their love affairs. But he absolutely had kind of a crush on one blonde-haired male with usual charming traits. He shared this secret worship with Grantaire but utterly he couldn't tell him.

When did this started? Someone who knew the pair since forever would say 'Ferre always had a thing for his friend. It was in his teens when it started. When both were fifteen years old they didn't coincide in the same class and Enjolras compensated inviting him to sleep over on weekends. That summer the blond spent it with his best friend in Corsica, next to 'Ferre's parents and his little twin brothers, Jean and Marc. The summer of their seventeenth year, Enjolras invited him to his big summer house in Provence. Combeferre started wearing glasses that year and when unexpectedly Enjolras said that they suited him, he felt astonished and could not endure:

“I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend”.

Enjolras, never a expert on feelings, thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, which turned red as an apple, and kept watching the film on TV next to his friend, who couldn't be more flabbergasted. Combeferre didn't talk about it anymore; he didn't want to disturb his friend and ruin his friendship. He didn't know that Enjolras didn't forgot that moment, but why would he bring back old memories? There are higher calls than love ones.

He got off the bus and shuddered; he needed to wear warmer clothing. After that, he closed the door of the block of appartments behind him and went upstairs. Before he opened the door of his flat, he felt smell of food. Could it be that miraculously Enjolras suceeded to learn how to cook without burning up the kitchen? At first, he looked like him, but the cooker was Courfeyrac.

“Welcome home, sweetie” greeted his friend pecking his cheek. “Since when did you get taller than me? You are twenty five, how do you keep growing taller?”

“Hi Courf. Why are you cooking?”

“I want to sleep on your couch because of reasons. Don't say you aren't happy that I'm here to rejoice you two!”

“I'm indeed. Since it's Friday I was going to order Mexican food but your meal will please my stomach better than any _fajita._ Can I help?”

“Nope”.

“Where's Enjolras” asked, walking to his bedroom and coming back wearing a hood.

“Showering”

“Damn, I wanted to pee”

“Then do it?” said while stirring the soup on the pot.

“I'm not you or Bahorel, I don't enter the bathroom when someone's already using it”

“Less talk and go already”

Screw it, he would do it quickly. He knocked first and opened the door. Fast, he lifted the lid and pissed with his eyes closed.

“Courf?”

“It's Combeferre”

“Thank god, he already came in twice just to talk with me because he was bored. Are you making water?”

“I'm finished”

He left just when the other was opening the screen and sighed with relief that Enjolras didn't get angry. He walked to the living room when they rang the bell. He heard “the cooker” giggling when he opened the door and found Joly, Lesgle and Bahorel with big smiles.

“Hey guys. What's up?”

“Don't leave us out here, meanie, it's freezing” said Bahorel, pushing him out the way of the door and entering the house followed by the other two.

“Mmm, sorry. What's up?”

“Courfeyrac texted us telling that he has plans for tonight that involves healthy food and partying” explained Joly, sitting on Combeferre's favourite armchair. The owner glanced Courfeyrac, who was putting the food on the plates and these on the table in the living room. He wasn't angry but expect any good coming from Courfeyrac on a Friday night.

“Yeah, sorry Ferre. So- Oh, hello Enjy”

Enjolras came out the bathroom wearing grey pajama pants and a red hoodie, with messed up wet hair. He surely wasn't expecting his friends on his room and the MTV on.

“Sit down with us, here's your dinner. So, as I was about to say before the golden curls princess interrupted me, tonight I have planned some fun”.

“Oh god” mumbled Combeferre, leaning on his hand.

“It was clear that we don't share the same meaning of fun, Courf-”

“Mean!” he sang. “You are coming with us and you know it. Neither of you can't resist my puppy eyes, eh?”

Enjolras and Combeferre sighed with resignation.

“Grantaire recommended me a new place near the centre and I visited it last Saturday and from my point of view it's worthful”

“If Grantaire has recommended it...”

“Now you are the skeptic” added Bahorel, mouthful.

“I went along him and it's a cool place” asured Bossuet, as he put in his mouth a piece of burnt meat he didn't see.

“Grantaire usually goes to unhealthy antrums, I agree with En-”

“Jolllly!” called Courfeyrac. “Everybody is going to be there tonight”.

“By everyone you mean people we don't know, am I right?”

“As if that was a problem, 'Ferre!” laughed Bahorel, who had the same power of attracting people to his side (and his bed) as Courfeyrac.

“You two, go and get dressed. No, better, I will choose your outfits!” offered the tiny man, jumping off his sit to Enjolras' bedroom. “I trust your fashion choice better than him, 'Ferre, don't think I love you less” said and dissapeared into Enjolras' bedroom.

“Do we have to do this?” asked actually the blond one to his flatmate.

“Sadly we had”.

Enjolras sighed and followed his other friend to his room. The other three were left alone on the living room finishing dinner.

Combeferre looked dissapointed inside his wardrobe seeing that he didn't have a lot of clothes to fit this occasion. At the end, he chose a white shirt which revealed his chest a bit, showing a bit of fuzz, blue jeans and moccasins. When he looked in the mirror, he felt embarrased. He left the room and Lesgle and Bahorel whistled him and Joly called him 'sexy'.

“Are we ready?” shouted Courfeyrac.

“Yeah!”

He pushed Enjolras out and the room felt as if an angel had passed by. He was wearing a black crop, a short jean jumpsuit and red sneakers with plastic red stones that brighted. The first one to talk was Bahorel was expected.

“Damn hot”.

“Great work, Courfeyrac” spoke Joly.

“Awesome” added Lesgle.

Enjolras, pissed off, looked at Combeferre, who had his mouth open.

“Eh... You look very good...”

“Of course he is. And now we are ready to go out”

They left the flat, Courfeyrac being as happy as always and Enjolras snorting.

“We'll try to have a good time” said Combeferre to his friend. “I got a jacket for you, you may be cold”

Enjolras nodded and they all rode on Joly's car, with plastic sleeves everywhere. They reached the place ten minutes later. There wasn't a queue outside but when they entered, the lights and the loud techno music flashed them. It is one of those discotheques, thought both Combeferre and Enjolras. They went to the bar right away and unsurprisingly, there was Grantaire, wearing a green loose tank top with some holes, stained black trousers and sneekers.

“Hey” he greeted, lifting up a glass of something orangle-coloured. After regarding everyone's face, he checked Enjolras' clothes and took a sip of his drink. “Beautiful”.

Enjolras rolled her eyes and asked for a fruity cocktail to the waiter and sat next to Combeferre by the wall, on white couches.

“Then we are spending the night here” yearned Enjolras.

“At least I do, I don't know about you” said the other. “You know, you could take advantage of your looks and go to the danclefloor”

“You are kidding, right? When did I dance before?”

“Right”

After a brief silence, Enjolras passed his hand over his legs. “Don't you think I look ridiculous?”

“Absolutely...no”

“'Ferre...”.

“If you want me to say you look ugly, okay”.

“Not ugly, but I don't wear this clothes that are useless, just show off and make people look beautiful but frivolous”

“You are SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot, Enjolras. Enjoy your gift”.

“I'm what?”

“What you heard”.

Suddenly, Enjolras started guffawing. He sounded like bells and amusement parks. His whole body was convulsing and he put his hand on his tummy. Combeferre blushed and chuckled; it's been years since he didn't watch Enjolras laugh that way. Then Courfeyrad run to their place with a pale face.

“What is this? Is he sick, dude? Did he take drugs already?”

“Don't worry, Courfeyrac, it's just that-”

Enjolras stopped laughing and his whole face was red but the smile didn't left his face. “No, Courf, he called me a thing. Tell him, 'Ferre?”

“No, no, leave it, go back to the dancefloor...”

“Okay. You tell me later!” insisted the male, as a girl pulled his hand to the dance track.

Enjolras grinned to the other and punched softly his shoulder. “That felt good”

“Yeah, doctors recommend laughing, you know”.

“That too. I meant... that compliment”.

Combeferre blinked, dumbfounded. Maybe the waiter had put drugs on his drink.

“You should tell me stuff to amuse me more often. It's normal that I'm pissed off all the time when people don't send me nice words, just expect me to command them what to do what speech about...Whatever, you know”

“I'm speechless, Enjolras. I'll ignore the fact that you are telling me that you want compliments when two minutes ago you said people wearing that kind of clothes are frivolous and agree with you. Everyone should receive compliments once in a while to maintain his confidence. I'm jealous of people with a lot, like you”.

“Mmm. I said that because it's actually flighty but I may have changed my mind. It can't be trivial and stupid if you said something like it”

“You got me in high steem” remarked Combeferre, taking a long sip of his nonalcoholic beer.

“Your only flaw is that you aren't Feuilly”

Both chortled and Combeferre touched Enjolras' hand on the couch, unintentionally, of course.

“Wow, that's a lot coming from you”

“I'm aware most think I'm rude whereas I'm straight-foward”.

“I know you too well and I correct people when they call you rude”.

“You correct other people, should I feel jealous?”

“Don't”.

“You are intelligent, kind-hearted, hard-working, reliable... You are the one that shouldn't be sitting here”.

“People look for more than a smarty-ass, Enjolras. I've always understood that I'd be alone if it wasn't for my books, even though if they can't keep my bed warm at night. Humans look for beauty and fun, at least people our age”.

“People are wrong” expressed Enjolras, wrapping his pinkie to Combeferre.

“Are you ill, Enjolras?”


	2. The sun upon Grantaire's head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these two have been dating in secret and Combeferre feels incredibly angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language!

They spent most of the night chatting on the couch, sometimes accompained by any of their friends. Grantaire sat with them awhile at the end of the night and thought it was a worthful moment; he didn't look away of Enjolras not a second and, as a result of his presence, Enjolras had to argue with him. He had that effect on him. He seethed him.

Enjolras was being touchy with Grantaire, noticed Combeferre. He hadn't stopped tapping his shoulder or grazing his knee, next to his, and moving his hands near Grantaire. Another thing he realized is that his friend in green wasn't drunk.

Joly and Bossuet returned to the couch next to a stunnig girl named Musichetta and Bahorel and Courfeyrac did come back also but alone.

“No suceed?” asked Lesgle pitied.

“I got two phone numbers” said Bahorel.

Courfeyrac just grouched and sat beside Combeferre, lying his head on his lap.

“Everyone, the night is ending and it's time to rest!” shouted the DJ. “Someone asked for a slow dance song, here it comes”.

It was his oportunity. He had to ask Enjolras to dance with him. He had imagined it a lot of times. They, circling, dancing tightly, with Enjolras face on his neck... But it was too late.

“May ask your hand to dance?” begged Grantaire with a smirk and shinning eyes. Enjolras got up, held his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Everyone was breathless. “Oh, fuck” whispered Courfeyrac.

Grantaire placed Enjolras arms on his shoulder and and held his other hand, while his own right hand was on his wrist. He pushed Enjolras close to him and Enjolras complained.

“Be easy” muttered Grantaire to his ear, and his dance mate kept silent and let him guide.

They barely moved from the site. Grantaire was in ectasy and Enjolras couldn't avoid his embarrasment. His blood run fast throught his veins and he soon started feeling the heat. They had been dancing for three songs. Now, _Unchained Melody_ was sounding.

“I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time” sang Grantaire.

“And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?” added Enjolras lower. They stopped moving but they kept the look; the stars on Grantaire's green eyes and the shine on the chief's ones. The first leaned Enjolras against the wall (they were dancing next to it since the start) and kissed him. His lips reached his jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. They were so warm against his skin as they reminded my pillows. E couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest. His blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, making his face as red as ever. Enjolras lifted his hands out of his, and pulled them up high to his shoulders, where he entwined them with his soft curly black hair.

From the opposite wall, their friends were still shocked. Did those two have a thing going on and they didn't know? Well, that was obvious, but how? Courfeyrac was amazed. “I knew it, I shipped them since the first discussion”

The others discussed in a low voice but Combeferre wasn't handling it very well. Apart of the jealousy feelings he had and the music ( _Chances Are_ ), he realized he didn't know Enjolras that well. Those two had to be dating for weeks at least. And his best friend didn't tell him.

There they were, making out against a wall in a discotheque, Grantaire rubbing Enjolras' back under his shirt. He stopped looking at them and then, fell his mobile buzzing on his pocket. Courfeyrac withdrew and both looked at the message. From Enjolras. “I'm leaving with R.”

Just that. No explanations. No emoticons.

Courfeyrac, that was feeling the pain in Combeferre's heart, hugged him and decided they should go ahead and arrive home.

But Enjolras and Grantaire didn't go straight to R's flat. It wasn't a thing that anyone would have expected Enjolras to do on a date, but they held hands and went to walk by the Seine. His happy partner was imagining one scene of 'Midnight in Paris' and was feeling lucky. It wasn't the first time they had a walk at late night, it wasn't the first time they kissed, but it always felt like it to Grantaire. This time, Enjolras got goosegumps and he wrapped him with his arm.

“You're beautiful”.

The blond one didn't answer. He still wasn't used either to be in love, to date someone, to kiss and to have that weird feeling inside his stomach.

“I think you don't have to be grumpy infront of the guys anymore”

“Mmm”

“After all, it was because you couldn't tell we're dating, wasn't it?”

“Mmm”

“Nah, I know you, I'm worthless and you have other things to be angry about”

“You are always one of the reasons I'm angry” stated Enjolras frowning.

Grantaire smiled and pecked him. They finally arrived his flat, near the Musain, and went upstairs. Everything was very much tidier than the first time Grantaire brought him there, realized Enjolras. Secondly, they went to bed and cuddled until Enjolras fell asleep. Grantaire stared at him for half an hour and lastly he slept too. They hadn't had sex yet even if they had been dating for a month. R wanted to respect Enjolras, who still was trying to figure out if he really wanted to have sex with anyone. Although if he decided he didn't want, Grantaire wouldn't part from his side until his _boyfriend_ asked for it.

* * *

 The next morning Grantaire drove Enjolras home on his motorbike to evade the traffic, despite his complaints. They kissed off and the blond went upstairs and opened the door of the flat he shared with his best friend. Apparently, this one hadn't woken up yet because it was all dark, no signs of breakfast and the dinner of the night before was still on the living room's table. But Courfeyrac wasn't sleeping on the couch. Could it be that they...? But how? They couldn't be more than friends, though Enjolras. They are his best friends, they are forbidden to date each other, for the sake of Patria. But then he pondered. He said he would never ever date anyone because he was focused on Patria. But he was.

He opened the window leading to the balcony and made two cups of coffe and one of chocolate, for Courf. Then, he changed his clothes to day clothing and knocked on 'Ferre's door twice. After two minutes, he heard a yawn and the mattress. Courfeyrac opened the door, half naked with last night clothes and dark circles under his eyes, though being a morning person, wasn't angry and was full of energy already.

"Good mooooorning"

"Mmm" answered Enjolras, handing the cup of hot chocolate to his friend. "Is Combeferre's sleeping?"

"Erm... He doesn't feel good enough to wake up. I'm staying to take care of him id you don't mind, friend"

"Is he sick?"

After awhile, the shorter one answered. "Yes, kind of. You know, you better go take a shower. You've just arrived, right?"

"Yes but I've showered at R's"

"Then I'll invade your bathroom, with your permission"

Courfeyrac left the cup in the sink and entered the bathroom. Enjolras entered his friend's room, wondering if he was sick of just tired of... well, doing whatever he did with Courfeyrac. But the philosopher was prone on bed, wearing a big pajama's shirt and dramed pants. He was awake.

"Ferre, how are you?" asked Enjolras, sitting next to him and putting the hand on his back. The one lying on bed trembled and coughed. "Don't worry, I caught a cold tonight"

"Look at me. That cough was fake to me"

"Since when do you worry about me, Enjolras?" inquired, sitting on bed and looking straightly at Enjolras. His eyes were red and his hair messy. "I'm the one who worries, you know. That's what I've been doing for years, taking care of you, correcting you! Now I've spent the night worrying and crying next to Courfeyrac, the only who really cares. He knows what I'm feeling, this pain inside my chest. It's always you who has given me headaches and you still do! Still you don't count on me, you tell me nothing, you date other people-"

Anyone would have peed in front of an angry Combeferre but Enjolras was fearsome too when he wanted. 

"What are you speaking? Do you hear yourself? How do I not care? I care about you and I you are the one I trust the more, that's why you are my best friend. I'm not stoic but I try to feign it because, as everyone names you the guide, the named me the chief, and a chief doesn't thrill. You can always tell me your problems but you've assumed the role of father and keep everything to yourself!"

"Do I? Inexplicably I still don't know why you've been huffy lately"

"You haven't asked..."

"Aha! You just said you trust me and tell me everything. Lie one."

"It's a worthless cause. But what did you say about me dating other people? The father role also include the protective side? Or is just that you are jealous?"

"That you ask me now if I'm protective is a bit offensive. It's a characteristic trait I've always had. But I'm not jealous that you date!"

"Then I suppose it's because you don't like Grantaire"

"I do like him. But you haven't tell me and that's another secret you didn't share with me. One of the things I've talked with Courfeyrac is that everyone always wondered if we are together because we look like a married couple. I liked that. But since Grantaire has interfered we cannot be platonic life partners anymore"

"Why would want to apparent you are my couple?"

Then the silence fell. Courfeyrac was on the door, watching the scene. And he really could feel all the pain inside their friends like it was his. But this time, he didn't know if they could work it out.

"Try to see it my way. Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on? While you see it your way, run the risk of knowing that our friendship may soon be gone. Think of what you're saying. You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right. Think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night." spoke Enjolras.

"He-"

"I love you, Enjolras. We got it straight but we can't fix this. I can't live around you knowing that I have no opportunity"

Enjolras nodded and looked down. Courfeyrac led him to the living room and they spoke, leaving Combeferre alone in his bedroom.

"Like you two, sometimes I'm tired of being the conciliator, the centre. But we were born with these characters traits and we'll carry them until we die, Enjolras. But now, for a moment, you have the opportunity to stop being the chief and command others. I realize you are dating Grantaire and I'm the happiest for you two.  _Those who fight, desire, and they who don't, smooch._ Or something like that, in spanish sounds better. Anyway, Combeferre may wants to leave this place, even leave us, just because he loves you deeply. I talked with him for the night and at one point, he told me he didn't want to share anything anymore with you if it wasn't his life. I don't know how to help you, but make him stay"

* * *

In the afternoon, Combeferre was feeling hungry, but didn't want to get out his bedroom, even though he had heard Enjolras and Courfeyrac leave the place. Then he heard a guitar, people cheering, and an dear voice. He looked out his window and there they were. Courfeyrac and Grantaire with two acoustic guitars, Jehan holding a bass and Bahorel on the drums. And Enjolras was singing to him.

> ...You and I have memories  
>  Longer than the road that stretches out ahead
> 
> Two of us wearing raincoats  
>  Standing solo  
>  In the sun  
>  You and me chasing paper  
>  Getting nowhere  
>  On our way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how will Combeferre end but I want him to be very happy. AND WHAT'S UP BEATLE'S REFERENCE


End file.
